marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Scarlotti
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''A Fractured House'' |game = Iron Man |actor = Falk Hentschel |voice actor = Zach McGowan |status = In Custody}} Marcus Scarlotti is a HYDRA operative who was hired by Daniel Whitehall to pose as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in order to frame the organisation as Scarlotti attacked the United Nations. Scarlotti was eventually discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and, having been defeated by Melinda May, he was handed over to Glenn Talbot's custody. Biography Mercenary for Hire Attack Against Hawkeye Marcus Scarlotti led an assassination attempt against Clint Barton, while he was still a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Although the assassination attempt was unsuccessful, Scarlotti became well-known for coming close to killing the legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Attack on the United Nations As a mercenary, Scarlotti was hired by HYDRA to lead a team of mercenaries and attack a meeting at the United Nations Headquarters where Brigadier General Glenn Talbot was speaking. Posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, they stormed into the meeting and killed many of the attendees with Splinter Bombs, including Adamo Dioli. As Talbot attempted to get the people to safety, Scarlotti threw a Splinter Bomb at him, but failed to kill him. Encounter with Melinda May ]] Scarlotti and his team then went to a safehouse in Bruges to kill a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Noelle Walters. Once Julien Beckers had greeted Walters, Scarlotti's men captured her. Beckers spoke to her and invited Scarlotti to torture Walters to death, but she spat in his eye. This insult caused him to kill her with a Splinter Bomb. As Walters disintegrated, she attempted to tell him that HYDRA would never defeat S.H.I.E.L.D., but was cut off by her quick death, leading to Scarlotti mocking her. ]] While still in the safehouse, Lance Hunter arrived, posing as a HYDRA agent. Before they could react however, Melinda May and Bobbi Morse smashed through the windows and began attacking Scarlotti's men and overpowering them. Scarlotti attempted escape but was chased down and cornered by May. With nowhere to go, Scarlotti used a Rope Dart Knife against an unarmed May. May managed to disarm him and after a prolonged battle, Scarlotti was knocked unconscious. Glenn Talbot arrived shortly afterwards and took Scarlotti and his HYDRA soldiers into custody.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Abilities *'Rope Dart Knife Master': Scarlotti is a master in the use of his personal weapon, the Rope Dart Knife, using it as both a piercing weapon, a whip and a close range weapon. *'Master Martial Artist': Scarlotti is one of the world's most renowned, or infamous, mercenaries, being able to almost kill notorious S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton. He managed to fight Melinda May as an equal, but May was able to defeat him in battle despite his skill. Equipment Weapons *'Rope Dart Knife': Scarlotti's personal weapon of choice is a knife attached to a metal rope; he is able to use this as both a whip and piercing weapon. He used it against Melinda May in Belgium, though May broke the knife at the tip and used it as a weapon against Scarlotti. *'Splinter Bombs': This weapon, given to Scarlotti by HYDRA, was used by him to discredit S.H.I.E.L.D. by attacking the United Nations Headquarters and killing some of its members, including Adamo Dioli. He also used it to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Noelle Walters in Belgium. Relationships Allies *HYDRA - Employer **Julien Beckers Video Game Only *Maggia **Luchino Nefaria **Whitney Nefaria/Madame Masque † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Attempted Victim **Noelle Walters † - Victim **Melinda May **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse *Glenn Talbot *Adamo Dioli † - Victim Video Game Only *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Employer Trivia *In the comics, Marco Scarlotti was the first Whiplash. Scarlotti's use of a Rope Dart Knife in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was reflective of that. *In the non-canon video game Iron Man, he is called Marc Scarlotti, aka Blacklash, and was once an employee of Stark Industries. After that company stopped producing weapons, he later started working for the Maggia, former clients of Stark Industries. He was voiced by Zach McGowan, who later portrayed Anton Ivanov in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.''Iron Man'' video game References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Mercenaries Category:High Body Count Category:Villains